Penetrate
"Penetrate" (貫通 Kantsū) is an aggressive Keyword that lets you deal damage when you attack and destroy the opponent's monsters in the center. It is marked by the text: List of Cards with Penetrate Ancient World Monsters Size 3 *Demonic Fire Alliance Boss, Burn-nova *Duel Sieger "Tempest Enforcer" *Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King *Furious Dragon Emperor, Gekishain *Gold Dragon, Abend Danger World Items *Hysteric Spear Monsters Size 2 *Armorknight Medusa *Strong Horn Dragon, Diatlus *Twinblade Dragon, Double Zase *Violent Dragon, Magnagran *Wasp Blast Dragon, Gigabeera Size 3 *Armorknight Ifrit *Super Combidragon, Brainbaltes Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 3 *Lamenting Black Steel, Balomdahl Dragon World *Awl Pike Dragon *Blue Sky Knights Leader, Crimson Arrow Dragon *Dirge Drill Dragon *Dragon Knight, Cromwell *Dragon Knight, Selim *Dragon Knight, Shohashou *Dragon Knight, Spartax *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Barrier Breaker" *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Dual Wield" *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Spinning Lance" *Extreme Dragonblade, Dragobraver *First Crimson Chieftain, Greatest General *Fifth Omni Arms Dragon, War Axe Dokuju *Jackknife "10000" *Jackknife "Gold Ritter" *Machaela Sword Dragon *Missile Bunker Dragon *Pile Bunker Dragon *Spike Shoulder "Blazing" *Super Armordragon, Aura Sword Dragon *Super Armordragon, Drum Breaker Dragon *Super Armordragon, Masterkravis *Super Dragonblade, Dragoeternal *Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon *Tuck Sword Dragon *War Hammer Dragon Dungeon World Items *Spear of Flashing Tiger, Blitz Tiger Monsters Size 2 *One-eyed Demon Lord, Keith Wanaid Size 3 *Death Master, Lelag Monarch *Demon Knight of Destruction, Foldbreak *Diamond Golem, Fluud *Dragon Demon Lord, Arc Dora *Guardian Dragon of the Ruins, Meteor Rain *Tosa Hound, Cobalt Generic *Battle Deity Robo, Missile Dog Hero World Monsters Size 2 *Buster Bone Armor *Gaigrander, "Finish Form" Size 3 *Combitrooper, Dziem *Drum Bunker Robo Katana World Items *Elite Sword, Mikazuki Munechika Monsters Size 1 *Blood Knife, Kimensai Size 2 *Almighty, Dokkakusai *Wolf Masked Ninja, Benizumi Size 3 *First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun *Martial Arts, Oosumi *Sky Rush, Garyu-oh Legend World Items *Divine Spear, Gungnir Monsters Size 1 *Furious Unicorn Size 2 *Armored Dragon, Cuelebre *Destruction Demon, Razer Back *Taurus Aldebaran Size 3 *Colossal Sea Monster, Cetus *Moon Wolf, Managarmr Magic World *Demon Programmer, Marbas *Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai Star Dragon World *Cosmo Strada, Galaxias *Railgun, E Magnerias *Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord *Star Guardian, Jackknife "Full Burst" Other *Evil Deity Evil Demon, Goku Yamigedo List of Cards that give Penetrate Ancient World *Bare-hands Fight Dragon Emperor, Urabangas *Seek Dragon Emperor, Azludea *Underling of the Fire Lord, Ricky Danger World *Armorknight Griffin "A" *Armorknight Iblis *Drill Bunker!! *Infinite Armament, Dangerous Cradle Darkness Dragon World *Hand of Muramasa, Katsukiyo Dragon World *4000 Festival! *Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon *Crimson Battler, Guns Knuckle Dragon *Dragon Trust *Dragonic Dash *Dragonic Heatup *Enchant Wand Dragon *Explosive Dragon, Revolve Burst *Fatal Arms Dragon *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Ice Spear Merak *Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Rekko *Jackknife "Dispersal" *Machaela Sword Dragon *Superior Buddy *Thunder Knights, Sword Bunker Dragon Dungeon World *Brave's Sword, Soma Sword *Brave, Drum *Dragonblade Wielding Sheila Vanna *Fledgling Warrior, Ocker Glaser *Knight of the Glory, El Quixote *Legendary Brave, Tasuku *Silver Warrior, Quenzwei Generic *Buddy Sword *Great Battle Deity Robo, KISIN Rakshasa Hero World *Arduous Training *Beast Deity, Tigerthrust *Card Rhino *Happiness By Pudding, Gao *Reckless Bravery...... Katana World *Elite Sword, Dojigiri Legend World *Golden Blade, Chrysaor *Knights of the Round Table, Gawain *Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur *Power of Mythology *Sulizers Gard Star Dragon World *Dragonarms, Cavalier *Jackknife "Override" List of Anti-Penetrate Cards Darkness Dragon World *Black Knight, Goldred *Hades Knight, Goldba Dragon World *Super Armordragon, Vajra Blaster Dragon Dungeon World *Diamond Golem, Fluud *Entangle Roper *Legendary Warrior, Gao Katana World *Perfect Beauty, Hyoshi Shirasagi Rulings *If a monster in the center area is destroyed by an opponent's monster that has Penetrate, then even if the player uses an ability to prevent that monster from leaving the field (such as Soulguard), Penetrate damage will still be dealt. *This ability is also possible with a Link Attack. Should the monster in the opponent's center area be destroyed by a Link Attack, damage will be dealt to the opponent fighter from the card with the 'Penetrate' ability only. If 2 or more cards in the Link Attack have Penetrate, each critical from all the cards with Penetrate will be dealt as damage seperately. *If the attack target of a monster with Penetrate leaves the field before it is destroyed, Penetrate damage is not dealt.http://fc-buddyfight.com/en/wp/wp-content/uploads/buddyfight_rule.pdf *If a monster with Penetrate is given the Counterattack ability, and due to this Counterattack ability, it destroys an opponent's monster in the center, the opponent will not take any damage from the Penetrate ability. Penetrate requires an opponent's center monster to be attacked and destroyed for it to activate. However, Counterattack simply destroys a monster as an effect, and is not actually considered to be 'an attack.' *Damage dealt by penetrate is treated as ability damage not damage dealt by an attack.